The Oracle of narnia
by princess Isabel orla
Summary: Isabel Orla was called by Aslan himself to be the connector of narnia, Aslan, and the world of men. Will she be able to stay with her family or will the ties break?


The little Oracle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned exept Isabel and Jonathan

CHAPTER 1

My name is Isabel Orla, 3rd born, and only daughter of their Majesties King Caspian X and his dear wife high Queen Susan. As to what they told me before I began my oracle journey, they were barren- without children. So one night the king was praying to Aslan for a child after 2 years of sadness he promised one of his children would serve Aslan in whatever way they could. A few months later Aslan himself came to Cair Paravel and blessed them with a child. That was my oldest brother Rillian, was born in the third year of King Caspian X, followed by my second brother Jonathan born in the 5th year. Then there's me. I was born in the 8th year making me the youngest.

These years were filled with happiness joy for my parents. One evening my father rembered his promise. So that night a week from my 4th birthday, he went and prayed to Aslan and said, "My children have been born and now is the time I believe you are ready to take one of them to serve you."

CHAPTER 2

When night as my father and mother talked to each other, around the fire, (we had been sent to bed because Rillian and Jonathan had been bad playing tricks on the cook sneaking food and me because I was little.) They talked about The kings Of Calormen and How to defeat the giants of the wild forest of the North and set it to its true glory. All of a sudden the flames of the fire gathered into the shape of a lion. Then the lion roared.

I realized I was awake and scared, because I was sweating. So I got up, grabed my robe to put over my white night gown and took my candle in its holder and crept a softly as I could to Rillian's room. "Rillian." I said half asleep as I opened the door. "Are u awake? I could not sleep. Can I stay with you?" He groaned, rolled over and said "I am now." "Well I could not sleep. Some thing is going on with mum and father. They are talking to a person I think, because there is more than 2 voices. I am scared." "Well it's ok. You can sleep with me." He moved over in his bed and shifted the covers. I walked over, placed my candle on his desk, took my robe and shoes off, and layed down in his bed. He then threw the covers over me, pulled me close, and then we both fell asleep.

"Aslan?" "Caspian, Susan? On Isabel Orla's 4th birthday, you are to dress her in a white flowing dress and take her to the east wing of Cair Paravel to the gold podium in the courtyard facing the eastern sea. There she will do the work that I have set for her. She will return to you in a weeks time. Every other week she will go to this post. Queen Lucy will take her if her to tell you every thing she sees and write it down in a book." "All that you have comanded it will happen." As quickly as Aslan came, He left. Mum was on the sofa crying. Father was poking the fire and said "I think it's time to catch a wink our selves?"She nodded and they climbed the stairs together and I heard their bedroom chamber door close.

CHAPTER 3

On the day of my 4th birthday I was dressed in a white dress and brought down to my family. Together we walked down to the east wing of Cair Paravel. when we got there 2 centaurs opened the huge double doors and I saw at least 1000 people in the courtyard of what they called Aslan's sanctuary. I walked up to the podium (my family sat on the first row of seats) sang the traditional voice in the ancient narnian language ( the words on the stone table were written on it.) that I was taught to sing, and dematerialized into thin air.

I landed at the entrance of aslans country worried that I was dead. But he came to me and told different things that were going to happen in the next 6 months. He mentioned that those months would be a time of happiness, care free days and good harvest. Then suddenly a terible storm would come and distroy all crops of harvest and that we would need to gather all we could and save it for the worst to come. The next thing I remembered was a gasp from the crowd as they watched me materialize on to the podium. This time I had come back with lilies ornately layed in my hair. Then in my loudest voice I told the people what aslan said to me. As I told them the message, flickers of saddness and hope passed through the crowd.

CHAPTER 4

As time went on I did my every-other-weekly oracle duties, and while I wasn't on duty, I could be found either in the archery range, the stables, horse back riding

In the forest, in my room reading, or in the garden playing tag with Rillian and Jonathan. Rillian was always my protector, my teacher, trainer, secret keeper, and my best friend. He would often just listen to me and comfort me in his huge muscular arms. Jonathan was my playmate, fencing partner, and also my protector. Both of my brothers cared for me and loved me. There was a time when I was being naughty and was mad at mum for not letting me play with my archery set, I was so mad, I went to her room and dumped the books off their shelves. Mum found out and sent me to my room. I threw a temper tantrum andthen Rillian had to come and pick me up off the floor.

CHAPTER 5

After a year of oracle duties, Aslan told me it was time to be schooled. I hated every bit of it because my tutor was awful. He would shout at me if I didn't get a problen correct. So after a year of complete torture, I screamed at my horible tutor and told him to get out. Rillian found me on the floor curled onto a ball. "Dear sister, what happened now?" He asked me softly. " None of your business. " I replied. I was to hurt to talk about it. I hated that toutor and thats all that mattered. "I know you're hurt, and you can't hide it forever. Especially from me. He sat criss cross applesauce nxt to me and lovingly rubed my back as my sobs and shudders came out of me. I finaly gave up hiding and crawled into his lap." I hate my tutor and I told him to get out." " come on," he chided gently. " Let's go and tell mum and father, they would know what to do. Rillian rocked me until I fell asleep. Then he picked me up and carried me up stairs to my bedroom. Then he went downstairs.

"Mother, Father?" He asked in his pleasant voice. "My I have your attention for a few moments?" Mum and father were disscusing about a ball that they were going to host for the autumn season. "Yes Rillian, our time is yours. Now what do you need to ask us?" " I hope you have come to notice something about Izzy And that she does not like her studies. My sister is usually energetic about learning all she can." "And what is your point my son?" Mum asked. "To go straight to the point, Izzy told me everything. Her tutor the one that you hired from Telemar. He, every day would scream and yell at her and beat her with this." Rillian held up a horse crop. " whats more is that you never notice her hands in her dress pockets. She never did that until now." "Mum, father, we are losing her to depression, sadness, and death. She has not eaten in over 3 days." Mother and father looked torn with fear. They said nothing. "I hope you take this final thought of mine into consideration, take her to see uncle Pete, he'd know what to do. Also hold court to see if my sister is telling the truth. If she is correct, behead him. He shall not live to to this again." Saying this, he turned on his heels and walked out of the door. He came to my room and saw me up. He came, sat down on the side of the bed, picked me up as if I was as light as a feather, then sat me in his lap and told me everthing that he told mum and father. I felt safe and secure as he wraped his arms around me. Safe and no one was going to hurt me any more. The ties between family was rebonded and nothing could cut them.


End file.
